Customization
Customization has featured in previous Call of Duty's, but not to the extent of Call of Duty: Black Ops and the lesser extent of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, with Clan Tags in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Another feature of Customization in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was Playercard which is also present in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Customization is first introduced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 by allowing the player to choose pre-made Playercard and Emblems via challenges and ranking up. Call of Duty: Black Ops Customization is featured heavily in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it allows the player to customize their weapon, their Red Dot Sight's color, size and the dot itself, their appearance (although only mildly) via their tier one perk and face paint choices. They also have access to a highly customizable Playercard and can create their own totally unique emblem using in game clip art. The player can filp, rotate, reflect, scale, and change the color to their liking. The player has twelve "layers" that can contain 1 clip art each. The layers must be unlocked by level, and bought with COD points. They do not reset if the player decides to prestige, but any layers not purchased will still be locked upon entering the next prestige. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Customization is downplayed, but still possible, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The game allows players to select A Weapon Proficiency, Attachment (or two if using the Attachments proficiency), a Red Dot Sight reticle (If using a Red Dot Sight), and a camouflage for their gun. Call of Duty: Black Ops II In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, customization is once again a key component of Multiplayer. Players can create emblems in a similar manner to Black Ops, but now 32 layers are available with more features. After prestiging any gun once, Clan Tag becomes available to be engraved on the gun. Similarly, prestiging a gun for a second time unlocks the ability for emblems to be placed on it. The usual customization also returns, including backgrounds, sight upgrades, and gold clan tags for high-ranking ELITE clans. Call of Duty: Ghosts In Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''customization is featured to much more of an extent then in previous games of the ''Call of Duty series. Players can create custom characters and emblems (although emblems are only available to clans). Create-A-Soldier is similar to Create-a-Class, but offers the feature to customize the character as well as the weapon. Character customization is done by adding different vests, masks, clothes and changing the gender, the feature offering over 20000 different combinations. Emblems return as normal from previous iterations in the Call of Duty series, but custom emblems are only available in clans. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare In Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, customization is similar to how it was in the past two games, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Players can customize their soldier through a new feature called Operator, as well as their Calling Card and Emblem. Create-a-Class also returns in place of Create-a-Soldier, working similarly to how it did in Call of Duty: Black Ops II by allowing the player to add camouflages to their primaries and secondaries, as well as allowing the player to customize their reticle. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Customization returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III similarly to its appearances in Ghosts and Advanced Warfare. A new feature allows players to give their Specialist custom taunts and moves to use on enemies, as well as custom clothes and camouflage for the characters. Additionally, there are new Gunsmith and Paintshop features on current-gen consoles and PC, which allow players to create their own weapon and give it their own unique look. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Like in Ghosts and Black Ops III, players can choose how their character looks by selecting a Head and Body, which are unlocked by either completing challenges or by Supply Drops. Mission Teams have their own sets of character gear for certain Rigs. Gestures and Taunts are also unlocked via Supply Drops. Gallery CodBoEmblemPg.9.jpg|Some of the Emblems in Call of Duty: Black Ops. BO Callsign.png|A Callsign in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Custom Red Dot Sight Black Ops.jpg|A customized Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Killbox MW2.png|A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. CoD Black Ops AUG.jpg|A customized AUG in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Black Ops Emblem Creator example.jpg|An example of the Call of Duty: Black Ops emblem creator. Create-A-Soldier Customization CODG.PNG|Character customization for Create-A-Soldier in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Customization Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer